


What Was Left Unspoken

by crazyDCchick



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, BatCat, F/M, Season 4 Episode 1, from a BatCat shippers perspective anyway, gotham season 4 spoilers, how the rooftop scene should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyDCchick/pseuds/crazyDCchick
Summary: All Selina wanted to do was to be by herself for a little bit. Did she want Bruce to follow her? Not really. So why did he really follow her up to the rooftop that night?





	What Was Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! It’s Halloween, which means costumes galore! (And an excuse to make a new cosplay.) But all that aside, I’m BACK with a new story.  
> This is written for jonathanbyersh, a fellow Gothamite and my buddy for the Gotham Buddy Exchange on Tumblr! They are quite the BatCat fan, and so am I. So here is something that I think many BatCat fans will at least appreciate.  
> This is my take on the Rooftop scene from season 4 episode 1. I know that Bruce had more that he wanted to say to her before Alfred showed up. (Let the lovebirds live Alfred!)  
> Hope you enjoy! Cheers!

The night air felt cold on her bare shoulders, the wind whipping around the curls of her hair in no particular fashion.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Turn.

 

The same pattern across the edge of the building, pacing as if she was waiting for someone. Maybe she was. But Selina would never admit that.

But then he appeared.

“What do you want Bruce?”

The almost frail looking little boy she met what seemed like forever ago was gone. Bruce had changed over the years into something…. else. Selina kept pacing as he answered.

“You knew I’d follow you. Just like I knew you’d come up here.”

Selina paused for a moment before looking at Bruce.

“You don’t know anything about me.”

Truthfully, did she even know who she was all this time before Tabitha took her under her wing?

“I wanted to apologize for what I said at the hospital when you came to visit Alfred. You were making a kind gesture.”

She had to hold back an eye roll directly to his face.

‘After all this time and he’s bringing this up?’ She thought. She looked at his face for a moment and knew that wasn’t the real reason he was on the rooftop with her.

“If you wanna talk to me, come up here.” Selina almost dared Bruce with her eyes to not join her. She didn’t want to deal with him right now. Not after everything they’ve gone through in the past. For once, Selina just wanted him to go away.

But Bruce joined her on the rooftop ledge. Not afraid of falling or missing a step, he joined her with ease.

‘Where did this Bruce come from?’ She thought. ‘He’s definitely different… Alfred. He probably taught Bruce a few new things. Dumb old man…’

“My point is I’m sorry,” Bruce says as he walks towards Selina with ease while placing his hands in his pockets.

Selina squares herself with Bruce. “Yeah. You were a jerk.”

She gives him one last look before turning to start pacing again, all be at a slower pace than before. Silently she wished for Bruce to just go away.

“I saw you arrive with Tabitha Galavan. Not sure I’d chose her as a mentor.”

“Wow… that means absolutely nothing to me.”

She started to pace again as Bruce took a breath. His voice came out softer this time.

“Selina…”

She turned. Her eyebrows raised, curious as to what else he was going to say.

“Oh? You… you wanna say something?”

Selina’s hand was raised to her ear, pretending to have trouble hearing Bruce over the wind.

“It’s a lovely dress you’re wearing tonight.”

Selina smiles.

“Reminds me of the last time we were at an event.”

Bruce takes a step closer to her. Selina places her feet directly underneath her with her left leg slightly farther back, just in case she needed to run.

“I miss that. Those times, they were much simpler.”

“You do remember that I was there because you had me pickpocket one of your employees to get a copy of the key to their safe.”

“It was still a nice evening.”

Selina shrugged. She did enjoy herself a little bit that night.

Bruce took a step closer as he looked at Selina’s eyes. She became almost frozen in place by the softer look Bruce was slowly getting in his eyes.

 

“I miss you.”

 

Selina’s head slightly turned to the side. She barely heard what Bruce said, but she heard it. He seemed a little shy by his statement.

‘Oh, he’s gotta do better than that…’

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Bruce shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“Nu uh.” Selina wagged her index finger sideways just like Fish used to do. “You said something. What was it?”

Bruce looked away from Selina as he repeated himself, but just barely louder than before.

“You mumbled.”

Bruce looked Selina straight in the eyes. She could see small hints of the boy he used to be. Shy and unsure of himself around her.

Truthfully, she missed that a little bit.

She missed how Bruce became almost like putty in her hands but would always try to protect her no matter the case.

She never knew why, but she didn’t want to know the truth. Just in case.

Selina raised her eyebrows at him once again egging him to speak louder.

 

“I miss you, Selina.”

 

A soft smile took over Selina’s face.

 

“I miss you, too.”

 

Bruce inched ever so closer to Selina, reaching his hand out to take one of her’s into his hand. Selina backed up a step from Bruce, shaking her head.

“But, this. Whatever _THIS_ is that we have between us… it just can’t happen.”

“Why not?”

Selina shook her head. “It just can’t.”

“Selina...” Bruce sighed and looked away from her. “When the time is right for _this_ to happen, you know where to find me.”

Bruce looked at Selina. “I won’t give up on you.”

Selina opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say what was on her mind, Alfred showed up.

“Honestly you two... why can’t you just go to the cinema like normal teenagers?”

Selina smirked at his comment. ‘As if we were normal…’

“Master Bruce, we’ve got a bit of a situation downstairs.”

Bruce jumped off the ledge.

“What sort of situation?”

He walked off towards the door that would take him back to the party as Alfred turned his attention to Selina.

“Miss Kyle.”

With that quick greeting, Alfred was off following behind Bruce. Selina stood there for a moment, thinking about what Bruce had said before smiling and shaking her head a little.

“Yeah right…” she mumbled to herself as she looked over the Gotham skyline. Bruce Wayne waiting for someone like herself? She doubted it, but she did have to admit it was a nice feeling that warmed her heart as the cold wind continued to sweep across her shoulders.


End file.
